<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kn年上组-月色真美 by hisakacolette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002705">kn年上组-月色真美</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette'>hisakacolette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>包含泉leo、泉凛、月组、3p要素</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Sakuma Ritsu, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Tsukinaga Leo/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kn年上组-月色真美</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>濑名泉跟着老师踏进这座宅邸，恍觉自己一脚掉进了十八世纪，从地毯到天花板每一个细节都让他觉得穿着白大褂的自己格格不入得像个外星人，不过这个布景倒是让他稍微理解了一点，为什么这年头居然还有病人有需求且有能力请动自己导师上门出诊。</p><p>家主意外年轻，一脸忧愁地将他们引至二楼，打开一间房门后面露隐忧，他自己颇有顾虑地踟蹰了几瞬，最后还是简单介绍了病人的情况后没有进屋。</p><p>直到濑名医生看到勉强坐起接待他们的病人时，还在回味家主方才那句“他大概不希望我在场”，从相貌看来他们显然是兄弟，据做哥哥的介绍这位患者经常身体不明发热，平常时间又总是体温偏低，嗜睡、畏光、食欲不振，而普通的检查又完全找不出缘由。濑名泉在为老师准备检查器材时又看了病人一眼，他正神色恹恹地靠着三四个靠垫支撑身体，但总一副摇摇欲坠的样子，不过他这个不知名的毛病倒是完全对他的容貌造成什么负面影响。</p><p>不过管他是美是丑，濑名泉夹出酒精棉给压舌板消毒，仔仔细细擦了几遍，一边冷淡地想，反正都是内部发生病变的一块肉而已。</p><p>濑名泉登记了病人的姓名和年龄，接着询问是否可以坐到他身边。这位名叫朔间凛月的患者抬眼望了他一眼，不知为何似乎还不好意思地侧过了头，最后小声回答“可以”。濑名泉心想麻烦至极，他不会对一个人形的生物组织产生任何医患关系以外的情感，但要是反过来患者对他产生了什么不当的肖想，就算他自己并没这个想法，恐怕别人也要先怪罪他这张脸，再怀疑两下他的医德。</p><p>所以他坐到床沿上后，忍耐着不爽低声向朔间凛月解释，只是因为他的导师虽是业界泰斗医学巨擘，但也没能跳脱年事对听觉施加的桎梏，他作为助手必须要充当老师的耳和病人的嘴，因为普通人对于准确描述自己的症状总是有些困难。最后他加上一句给自己老师的辩护，因为你这种病征明显但病因不明的情况，最需要的就是经验丰富的老医生，劝你不要随随便便小看。</p><p>朔间凛月投来很无辜的眼神，“我怎么会轻视医师先生们呢。”说完他还咳嗽了两声，先前飞上脸颊的一点红晕又被苍白取代，濑名泉也放缓了一点态度，公事公办地向他宣布将要开始检查。</p><p>老医生先上来查看了朔间凛月的眼睑，濑名泉问他什么感受，“医师先生，我觉得我要流眼泪了。”</p><p>濑名泉在本子上记录“眼睛正常”。</p><p>接着老医生让他张开嘴，用压舌板压着病人的舌根，查看他的咽喉。“医师先生，和人深吻是这种感受吗？”</p><p>濑名泉笔一顿，抬头看了他一眼，眼前的朔间凛月因为干呕而真的泛出了眼泪，一副可怜兮兮的样子，实在不像是会在医疗检查过程中故意捣乱的人。他于是自顾自记录，“我也看过了，你的喉咙也没问题。”</p><p>接下来的检查到了腔内脏器，濑名泉让他脱掉自己的睡衣。“唔，医师先生，其实我光是坐着就已经用尽全力了，最近我的四肢也完全没有力气，请帮帮我吧。”</p><p>这个需要听诊的过程濑名泉自己接手了，他看了一眼在房间沙发上休息的老师，回过头警告朔间凛月，“你给我配合一点。”</p><p>“我也想配合的啊。我授权医师先生脱掉我的睡衣。”</p><p>濑名泉冷笑一声，当真利落地一颗一颗解开了他的扣子，然后把冰冷的听诊器一下贴到了病人的胸口。朔间凛月立刻呻吟了一声，“就像医师先生的心一样冷硬。”</p><p>“你不是很有精神嘛。”濑名泉把听诊器放在他的心脏部位，听了一会儿心音。“平时心脏有什么感觉吗？”</p><p>“偶尔会觉得胸闷，喘不过气。”</p><p>濑名医生点头，“现在呢？”</p><p>“现在觉得它里面装满了水，医师先生一靠近它就在不停荡漾。”</p><p>“这么年轻就得心包积水啊？”濑名泉好看的脸上牵出一丝标准化笑容，嘲讽完这个不安分的病人以后低头记录，“心脏正常。”</p><p>他接着听诊，那个冰冷的金属块渐渐下移，朔间凛月对自己的五脏六腑吐出了更加不着边际的形容，“我的胃是个圆号，一看到医师先生就忍不住高鸣；我的胆囊一定破碎了，因为从医师先生踏进房间起我就觉得血液都变得苦涩；我的肾脏在不断发出哼叫，那里住着一只忍耐着发情的猫；我的肝第一次有了自主意识，它希望能获得和医师先生一样的名字，好让我以后叫出‘我的心肝宝贝’时它能够名正言顺……所以好看的医师先生，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>濑名泉从刚开始的烦躁到现在已经完全变成了好笑，能够这样大胆调情求欢的患者他还是第一次遇到，他颇有兴趣地眯起眼睛打量着朔间凛月，看他因为无名病症的高热而迷离的眼神，看他因为说了一堆无聊情话而干燥的嘴唇，往下看到他随着喘气而起起伏伏的胸膛。他把听诊器再次缓慢游移过病人的全身，这次擦过了朔间凛月的乳尖，这两个在男性身上几乎一无是处的器官竟然像他们的主人一样恬不知耻，立刻就硬了起来在空气中颤抖。</p><p>就在这一刻，这个本来只是一团肌肉神经体液软组织形成的有机生物体，突然在他眼里成为了人类，成为了一个把诊查变成调情的、恶劣又不知羞耻的、但长得的确很好看的、且成功引起了他的注意力的、名为“朔间凛月”的人类。濑名医生俯身上前，帮他又一颗一颗扣上睡衣的扣子，他发现在这个极近的姿势下朔间凛月终于露出了一点局促和闪躲，他性格里喜欢控制别人的那一部分得到了满足。</p><p>于是他附在朔间凛月耳边，把自己名字的五个音节拖得又长又撩人。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>第二次的上门问诊时他们还在假惺惺地互相称呼为“濑名医生”和“朔间先生”，到了第三次已经变成了“セッちゃん医生”和“くまくん”，反正医生的老师年老耳背，病人的兄长从不在场，什么话从这张嘴里出来，马上就能钻进近在咫尺的那只耳朵里，在这宛如十八世纪的奇妙空间里他们可以肆无忌惮地调情。</p><p>朔间凛月在手臂的遮挡下打量濑名泉，他知道他自己现在看上去只会像是在医生高超的触诊手法下身娇体软气喘连连。他觉得自己在这方面的演技简直就是天才级别，无师自通还能娴熟精湛，把濑名泉技巧平凡的性骚扰都衬托得像是绝世大师的前戏爱抚。</p><p>月永leo到底喜欢他什么地方呢？朔间凛月好奇地想，他都快被医生在胸腹之间漫长的流连搞出瞌睡了，不过这时候可不能打哈欠，他硬是在张开嘴的半途把它变成了一句又软又甜的呻吟。</p><p>果然这招很有效果，濑名泉眸色深沉，甚至交换了一下叠着腿的姿势。朔间凛月当然注意到了这一点，他暗暗咋舌，难道这样就已经硬了。这个时候他第一次思考了一下自己的恶作剧应该点到哪里为止，真的把濑名泉勾引到和自己上床似乎有那么一些超过，虽然据他所知セッちゃん医生和王さま也只是不固定的床伴关系，和别人约个炮算不上出轨，濑名泉在能找得到月永leo的时候也会情投意合地来上几发，但关键就是能找到月永leo的时候实在是太、少、了。</p><p>朔间凛月往医生的裆处瞟了一眼，他已经摸清濑名泉是个严格自律的人，恐怕性欲纾解的周期他都做好了规划，碰上月永leo这样的炮友也是辛苦，都不知道最近忍了多久。</p><p>可他这个眼神被濑名泉捕捉到后，显然意会到了别的地方去。医生揽着病人的腰帮助他坐起来，此前的诊疗游戏里朔间凛月的睡衣早已大敞，他又瘦的很，吸一口气仿佛底下内裤的边沿就能勒在耻骨上，露出和下腹部之间诱人遐想的缝隙来。</p><p>医生的好帮手道具听诊器再次上场，这次濑名泉也不知有意还是无意手一滑落，这块冰冷的金属一下落到朔间凛月的股壑，学名上是腹外斜肌的这块地方是个男人都敏感得很，朔间凛月这回的呻吟倒是毫不作假，他叫完心想，医生耍起流氓来的确快准狠，月永leo找濑名泉搞对象大概本意是soulmate附带几次肉体交流，但他朔间凛月就是看上了人家的专业知识在未来床上将得到应用的巨大潜力。</p><p>濑名泉的听诊器还在顺着身体往下滑，一半都已经越过内裤的边沿。朔间凛月不知道他的技术怎么突然变得这么好，濑名医生一边用自己好看的脸分散他的注意力，在他耳边告诫肌肉太过僵硬、腰腹还需放松，一手还握着病人的腰，美其名曰支撑其实暗地里在煽风点火，把他本来不怕痒的地方也变成了最敏感的部位。</p><p>朔间凛月觉得自己真的快硬了，他又看了一眼濑名泉的下半身才发现那里安安静静不显山不露水。他微恼地推开了濑名泉，当然用的是欲拒还迎含羞带怯的样子，“这……还太快了……”</p><p>濑名泉坐回床边的椅子，戏谑的目光透过镜片向他射来，“还挺纯情的啊，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>准确来说，朔间凛月并不是第一个让濑名泉医德败坏的病人。</p><p>不过起码在当时，濑名医生的医术还不会因屡次出诊但病人还毫无好转而遭到质疑，他在第二次见到月永leo的时候，对方已经重新健康地活蹦乱跳，即使在他家阳台上等了半天也能活力十足地马上扑到他身上。</p><p>“等一下，等一下，”濑名泉把他从自己身上撕下来，“给我好好说明一下。”</p><p>月永leo的解释充满了意义不明的浮夸修饰，濑名泉几经翻译的努力也没能完全搞懂“获得作曲的灵感”和“住在自己家”之间有什么因果上的必要性。但也许真如月永leo自称那般他拥有着宇宙人的魔力，又或许是医生当时初出茅庐想要找人分摊房租，总之濑名泉还真的在他几次三番的莫名侵入自己家后，同意了他的合租请求。</p><p>反正濑名泉是不会承认，是因为在看到缩在门外冻得瑟瑟发抖的月永leo时自己马上就心软了。</p><p>“作曲家先生的经济能力应该完全可以自己住一套豪华公寓吧，为什么要和我挤一室一厅啊？超烦人的啊？”</p><p>“因为我每天都想看到セナ的脸啊，我最喜欢セナ了！”</p><p>实话实说，第一次被月永leo热情表白“我爱你我最喜欢你”的时候，濑名泉也狠狠地震惊动摇了，但当他拎着月永leo去超市购买食材的一路上，发现他对楼下的阿姨、给他们街区送信的邮递员、街头涂鸦的朋克族甚至是花坛上的小猫都能毫不脸红地来一句“我爱你”，于是濑名泉恼羞成怒心情恶劣，晚饭难得暴饮暴食了一顿炸虾，还勒令月永leo只能睡客厅。</p><p>不过几天之后他就冷静了下来，心想明明是自己自作多情，况且月永leo一分不少地交了一半的房租，实在没什么理由自己睡卧室而让他睡沙发。但事到如今和月永leo讨论睡觉地点也很尴尬，因为卧室里只有一张床。</p><p>这个窘境倒是解决得很快，大概是哪个晚上月永leo洗完澡只穿了濑名泉的一件衬衫走出来，扑到了床上还晃着两条腿，掀起的衬衫下摆什么都没遮住，估计也没人想它遮住。月永leo扯掉了扎头发的皮筋，十分坦荡：“一起睡不就好了。”</p><p>接下来发生的事情，濑名泉每次回忆起来都很惊讶，倒不是惊讶他和室友认识没多久就滚上了床，而是性格那么不可爱的月永leo在床上原来那么可爱，他会诚实地寻求自己的嘴唇接吻，坦荡地因为自己的抚摸而颤抖，诚恳地在喊完痛之后催促他快点动。</p><p>那时候的濑名泉技术差得令人发指，前戏约等于挠痒痒，月永leo很不给面子地笑场了好几次，但是在濑名泉干脆准备终止的时候他又会凑上来环着他的肩膀接吻，他非常主动地坐在濑名泉腿上自己脱掉衬衫，还大胆地先摸上了医生的性器。</p><p>月永leo简直直率地完全不像一个成年人，因为在濑名泉的认知里遮遮掩掩推三阻四和礼节性的抗拒都是公式性操作，以至于他在搞完射了两次之后的贤者时间里后知后觉地问了一句，“れおくん确实成年了吧？”</p><p>月永leo反问了一下他的生日，然后得意地说：“我还比セナ大半年呢。要不叫声‘哥哥’来听听？”</p><p>濑名泉当然没有答应，不过这段谈话拨动了他心底隐秘的一根弦，当他听到月永leo念出“哥哥”这个称呼的时候，他自己身体的反应通知他可以再来第三回合。</p><p>不过可惜的是，他那一晚没能成功和月永leo玩成这个兄弟称呼play，今后也一直碰壁，当他刚准备和这个室友发展一点超乎合租以上的关系的时候，月永leo就像他来时那样又神秘消失了。濑名泉在满腹担忧好不容易睡下半小时的凌晨三点接到月永leo的跨洋电话时，愤怒地把自己的手机砸到了卧室门口，并且发誓再对他心动自己就是傻逼。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>朔间凛月很喜欢月永leo，这种好感带不带颜色他自己也不知道，毕竟谁跟他说过搞乐队上头时的快感就像做爱，所以既然他和月永leo待在一起的每一天都inspiration源源不断，简直是他从小学钢琴、后来模仿他哥搞摇滚以来最过激背德的日子，谁能说月永leo不能带给他高潮呢，他们甚至还每天争抢键盘老婆，已经约等于搞3p了。</p><p>所以当他从月永leo口中听到“濑名泉”这个名字的时候，前所未有的奇妙感觉顿时在他心里爆发，首先善于观察人类的朔间凛月立刻意识到，这个人绝对对于月永leo并不一般，再之后他品味了一下自己丰富的心理活动，这一部分大概是对王さま的独占欲，这一部分大概是对濑名泉的好奇，这一部分应该是突然想回日本见见那位医生的冲动，这一部分应该是想到自己和月永leo高度默契臭味相投，自己对那个人是否也会产生兴趣的期待。</p><p>“リッツ要是见到セナ，一定也会喜欢他的。”月永leo颇有点自豪地下结论，“毕竟我也喜欢セナ。”</p><p>要不怎么说他们总是心有灵犀呢，连朔间凛月刚刚冒头的想法都已经被看得一清二楚，他干脆对王さま提问，“要是我把这位濑名医生抢走了怎么办？”</p><p>彼时月永leo和他正在凌晨四点的伦敦街头游荡，巷子里传来燃烧大麻的气味，把他们对一个远在东九区的医生的回忆或是畅想都模糊地更加暧昧，月永leo对比了一下身边和远方，最终回答：“リッツ这么怕寂寞，说不定还是你陷得更深呢～”</p><p>此刻朔间凛月看到在他面前放大的濑名泉的脸，不得不承认月永leo难得的正经话太过一针见血。他们的医患游戏玩了快一个月，终于到了整个宅子里没有老师、没有兄长、只有他们两个独处的这一天，濑名医生依旧游刃有余，最后还是朔间凛月装不下去了抓住了他的白大褂索吻。</p><p>濑名泉捏着他的下巴，医生已经知道抚摸病人下颌角的哪个部位最能让他意乱情迷。他接吻的步骤也充满了学术性，舌苔撞击舌苔，舌尖舔舐上颚，他搂着朔间凛月的手一路往下，这次直接挑开内裤探进里面，把他抱到身前揉捏。</p><p>濑名医生看着忍耐眼泪的朔间凛月察觉到了前所未有的成就感。</p><p>朔间凛月的演技当然没有他自以为地那么天衣无缝，他每一个甜腻呻吟时的冷淡眼神、每一个故作躲闪时的消极表情都在赤裸裸地蔑视濑名泉的智商和技术。不过濑名泉比他多的是医学知识，他分得清演得出的动作和演不出的生理反应，他用耐心的测试一个接一个掌握了朔间凛月的弱点，现在就到了收网的时候。</p><p>他扯下朔间凛月的内裤，从他的身后探过腿间抓住他的性器，向后拉扯配合撸动，这个手法让朔间凛月的腰完全失去了力气，他趴在濑名泉肩膀上，当自己的呜咽不再出于伪装而是真的因为承受不了快感时，朔间凛月咬着白大褂不肯发出声音。</p><p>濑名泉把朔间凛月弄得腰肢酸软，下面更是湿得一塌糊涂，他捏起朔间凛月的脸，左右欣赏了一下他水红的眼尾和湿润的嘴唇，十分满意他柔软的黑发都被汗水浸湿的模样，不过看到他的头发因潮湿而蜷曲贴在脸上的样子，濑名医生心中一动，他那还没实现过的幻想似乎有望达成。</p><p>“——くまくん，你有个哥哥对吧？”</p><p>朔间凛月震惊了，第一次对自己招惹了一个怎样的人感到了些微害怕，不过要是这都玩不起他也不是朔间凛月了。“你要告诉我哥哥？说我引诱医生败坏医德吗？还是セッちゃん医生想玩3p了？”</p><p>濑名泉堵上了这张这时候还不忘挑衅的嘴，这次他吻到朔间凛月没力气再顶嘴了才放过他，毕竟朔间凛月的奇妙病症虽然多半是装的，但还有一部分真的来自家族遗传的体弱。“くまくん原来想玩这么过激的啊？我本来还只是想让你叫我一声‘哥哥’来听听呢。”</p><p>“……太变态了。”</p><p>濑名泉掰开不听话病人的臀瓣插进了一根手指，“这个称呼对于くまくん来说不难叫出口吧，明明真的是就有兄长的人，刚刚也脱口而出‘哥哥’了吧？”</p><p>“唔……我不要……怎么会有人要求、真的有兄长的人叫自己哥哥啊…太过分了…”</p><p>医生又加进了几根手指，把他的后面弄得柔软又湿润。朔间凛月伸手也抚摸了一会儿濑名泉的性器，它已经足够硬挺蓄势待发，但濑名泉还不急于直接插进去，他把朔间凛月翻过去压在床上，性器挤进他的腿间，他跪在自己的患者身上，用膝盖催促他身下的人夹紧双腿，在朔间凛月最细嫩的大腿根部开始前后冲撞。</p><p>朔间凛月搞不懂他都在床上了为什么还要玩这种代餐play，不过那个部位同样私密隐晦，每一次摩擦同时在他的腿根、性器和后穴处都带起颤栗，朔间凛月很快被撞得感觉皮肤发疼，但是前前后后不被满足的空虚又更加要命。“喂……セッちゃん医生……”</p><p>他这次是真的带上了哭音，濑名泉安抚地吻了吻他的肩胛骨，觉得自己要适可而止，他把变得更加硬挺的性器抽出来，正准备放弃自己对兄弟扮演的执念。</p><p>朔间凛月含着眼泪回头看了他一眼，“……お、お兄ちゃん……快一点……呜……”</p><p>濑名泉差点就射了，同样多亏他的医学知识，他忍耐下了这次冲动，并且带着生理和心理的双重急迫迅速插进了朔间凛月的身体。</p><p>濑名医生现在知道了，原来这就是他的性癖。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>也许是朔间凛月的身体真的十分舒服，也许是濑名泉快四个月没有性生活，这次他搞得酣畅淋漓，把他的病人折腾到了一个月来最需要医生的状态。</p><p>因为真的很爽，濑名泉认真思考起了是否要和朔间凛月解除医患关系并且发展成固定床伴关系。不过想到床伴他就必定会想到月永leo，想到这个名字他就忍不住长吁短叹，最后他对比了一番，觉得比起骑鹅飞遍全世界的尼尔斯，还是躺在古堡里的睡美人比较可爱。</p><p>恭喜你啊濑名泉，月永leo毕业真是可喜可贺。</p><p>他在心里还没给自己鼓完掌，扔在床头的手机就振动了起来，他摸过来接起一听，月永leo的声音一秒也不浪费地涌出来：</p><p>“セナ！我从委内瑞拉回来了！！快来机场接我！！”</p><p>濑名泉条件反射地坐起来，“哪个机场？”问完他后悔得要死，刚拿到手的结业证书又被自己撕了个粉碎。</p><p>他坐在朔间凛月的床上考虑了十分钟，还是觉得既然答应了就要做到，趁这个机会和月永leo彻底拜拜也不错，他要好好抱怨一通他的神出鬼没，打来的电话永远不管时差，擅自打乱自己的生活节奏，搅得他的心好几次七上八下七零八落。</p><p>濑名泉穿上裤子的时候想，刚搞完就要去接前炮友这件事未免太过拔屌无情，虽然朔间凛月绝对不是表面那种小奶猫，但自己的确欠他一个安慰和告别。他看着朔间凛月的睡脸，破天荒矫情地给他留了个告别吻。</p><p>他庆幸朔间凛月睡着了，对此没有察觉。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>朔间凛月怎么可能睡着了呢？</p><p>他在听到电话里传来的月永leo的声音时差点笑出声，尤其是身边的濑名泉竟然还马上弹坐了起来，他用了最大的努力还没能克制住身体笑到发抖，可惜濑名泉正沉浸在自己的纠结里对此毫无察觉。</p><p>当他听到濑名泉真的下床穿衣服的时候又萌生了一点嫉妒，不过想到对象是月永leo他倒是瞬间又理解了，如果是他刚上了濑名泉又接到王さま的电话可能也会马上下床，毕竟那可是月永leo啊。</p><p>朔间凛月在心里盘算究竟是现在抖出自己根本就是月永leo的老熟人比较劲爆，还是自己联络王さま和他汇合后一起来见濑名泉更加有趣，他没想到的是在他的一肚子坏水上落下了濑名医生一个轻柔的吻。</p><p>……好吧，他就是特别俗套地对流氓之后的纯情心动了。</p><p>朔间凛月颤抖着睫毛缓缓睁开眼睛，一副大梦初醒困倦不已的样子，他手指轻轻揪住濑名泉的衣摆：“セッちゃん要去哪里？”</p><p>——所以到了最后就变成穿戴整齐的朔间凛月也跟着他一起坐特快去机场。</p><p>在路上的时候濑名泉不止一次觉得不可思议，深刻检讨自己不能狠下心来拒绝别人的老毛病，身边的还算不上现男友，机场的也不算前男友，他这夹在两个炮友之间的白x相簿2一般的展开是怎么回事。不过他转念又自我安慰，有朔间凛月在说不定他就能一鼓作气和月永leo说个痛快与干净，他瞥了一眼靠着他肩膀继续补眠的朔间凛月，连穿衣品味都是这边比较符合自己的美学。</p><p>——虽然也没几个人类能比月永leo的搭配更加奇葩了，濑名泉在机场看到刚从南美洲回来的宇宙人心想，他头上的那顶宽沿草帽也不知道怎么塞进的行李，上身是铆钉马甲里面露出流苏长袖，脖子上套了五六串贝壳项链，下半身则是夏威夷短裤搭配一双看起来就适合征服雪山的运动鞋。</p><p>可是他晒黑了一点，而且又瘦了，也不知道有没有好好吃饭睡觉，会不会又在国外吃坏了肚子，委内瑞拉那种地方可是遍地都是流行病啊。</p><p>濑名泉刚准备举起手向他示意，就看到月永leo已经发现了他，兴奋热烈地朝他挥手，笑容还是和当年说着“我最喜欢你”一样直率地撞进他的心。</p><p>朔间凛月也许还没发现他们要接的人，此刻正好说要去洗手间，濑名泉看到他一个人孤零零的背影，因为今天早前自己的缘故还脚步不稳，扶着墙壁走了一段。濑名泉朝他伸了伸手，又不知道是不是应该拉住他留下来。他很想上去扶他一把，濑名泉知道自己现在的心跳也不是假的。</p><p>月永leo靠他越来越近，朔间凛月离他越来越远，他就站在两个人的中间举棋不定，注定纠结注定难以抉择。</p><p>“喂，れおくん。”他决定转身先和月永leo打个招呼，了结一下自己青春的残响。</p><p>结果月永leo掀掉草帽随手一扔，双手放在嘴边呈喇叭状大喊：“凛——————月———————我在这里这里！！你的王さま在这里！！”</p><p>周围所有旅客和工作人员被他一嗓子喊得齐刷刷转头围观，以为又能欣赏一场机场上演的罗曼蒂克，濑名泉正好在舞台的最佳观赏位置，他目瞪口呆，下意识接住了轻飘飘飞过来的草帽，接着看到朔间凛月一回头，腰不酸了腿不疼了，完全不像刚被搞了三小时地向月永leo跑过去：“王————さ————ま————”</p><p>他们在濑名泉面前深情相拥深情注视还深情地来了个法式深吻，周围观众全都鼓起掌来说着恭喜恭喜，有几个甚至想拿出手机来拍照留念。拍什么拍，濑名泉上前把草帽兜在他俩头上，拍出来我在他们接吻的空隙正后方又是一副世界名画吗。</p><p>濑名医生觉得太冲击了，如果说世界观还没被颠覆，那他的爱情观也绝对重塑了。他的理性职业操守敦促他赶紧捋个条理出来，但不管怎么他还是马上想到“明明是我先来的吧？”</p><p>既然他的两个炮友早就情根深种你侬我侬，濑名医生有风度地决定自己先离开。他转身挤开人群朝门口走去，望着天花板感慨，一个是保持了几年身体关系、其实喜欢过的床伴，一个是刚刚才觉得身体契合、有点喜欢上的床伴，啊，重叠在一起，果然会是双倍的痛苦啊。</p><p>结果他没走出十步，感觉两边身体一重，低头一看月永leo挽上了他的左手，朔间凛月挽上了他的右手，他们一齐朝他微笑，一个像天使一个像恶魔，但不得不说画面真的是很爽很刺激。</p><p>诶？这个结局是怎么回事？所以选择“我全都要”才能获得双倍的快乐吗？</p><p>“セナ/セッちゃん，我们一起回家去！”</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>